Mixels featuring ASTROBLAST!-Spongebob Squarepants featuring Nicktoons-Globs Of Doom
Description This is the game that has been controlled by characters from SpongeBob Squarepants, Danny Phantom, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Tak and the Power of Juju and Invader Zim, but in this article, you'll see the game NOW being controlled by characters from Mixels and ASTROBLAST! List of characters (in this article) Flain Vulk Zorch Krader Seismo Shuff Volectro Teslo Zaptor Flurr Lunk Slumbo Kraw Tentro Balk Gobba Jawg Chomly Glomp Torts Glurt Magnifo Wizwiz Mesmo Footi Scropi Hoogi Thunderbolt X Thunderbolt Red X (ASTROBLAST! Characters) Comet Flash Radar Sputnik Halley Jet List of extra characters Woody Woodpecker Ash Yuma Shark Kite Yugi Pikachu Dark Comet Major Nixel Dark Flash Dark Flain Dark Teslo Dark Magnifo Dark Volectro Vetrix Wubbzy! Widget Walden Zim Gir Dib Gaz etc. List of weapon gadgets (by character) Comet Blaster (Comet) Rapid Fire Cannon (Flash) Tomato Gun (Radar) Book Launcher (Sputnik) Magentic 2000 (Jet) Fun-lover Gadget (Halley) Lightning Sword (Thunderbolt Red X + Thunderbolt X) Fire Sword (Flain, Vulk and Zorch) Electrical DANGER Bombs (Volectro, Teslo and Zaptor) Rock Gadget (Krader, Seismo and Shuff) Freeze Ray (Flurr, Lunk and Slumbo) Chopper's Weapon (Gobba, Chomly and Jawg) Flexer Bomb (Kraw, Tentro and Balk) Spike Gun (Scropi, Footi and Hoogi) Goo Bomb (Glomp, Torts and Glurt) Magical Bomb (Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwiz) Weapon Gadgets Description Comet Blaster-A gun that when trigger pulled, it will shoot a major comet at enemies. Rapid Fire Cannon-A small cannon that shoots out green-colored laser beams. Tomato Gun-A medium-sized gun-cannon that fires tomatoes at enemies. Book Launcher-A cannon-launcher that shoots out books at enemies. Magentic 2000-A magnetic ray that shoots out a magnetic wave/beam. Fun-lover Gadget-A weapon that's for people/animals that love to have fun. Lightning Sword-A sword that strikes lightning at enemies. Fire Sword-A sword that strikes a ball of fire at enemies. Electrical DANGER Bombs-A electrical bomb that is installed with a small MAJOR explosive and will explode in seconds once throwen. Rock Gadget-A gadget that will fire out explosive rocks. Freeze Ray-A ray that freezes enemies. Chopper's Weapon-A chopper that looks similar to a helicopter, but is a deadly weapon. Flexer Bomb-A bomb that causes enemies to stretch out. Spike Gun-A weapon that shoots out spikes at enemies. Goo Bomb-A bomb that is filled with goo. Magical Bomb-A bomb filled with magic inside. List of locations Note:There are 4 playable characters in each level/bonus level. Some levels includes a boss. Chapter 1 Mixel Land (Mixels) Level 1-1 (Boss included) Heartland City (Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL) Level 1-2 (Boss included) ASTROBLAST Space Station (ASTROBLAST!) Level 1-3 (Boss included) Wuzzleburg (Wow Wow Wubbzy!) (Bonus Level) Chapter 2 Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario) Level 2-1 (Boss included) Green Hill Zone (Sonic The Hedgehog) Level 2-2 (Boss included) Katos Region (Pokémon) Level 2-3 (Boss included) Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob Squarepants) (Bonus Level) (Boss included) Chapter 3 Retroville (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) Level 3-1 Dimmsdale (The Fairly OddParents) Level 3-2 (Boss included) Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Five Nights at Freddy's) (Bonus Level) Chapter 4 Planet Irk (Invader ZIM) Level 4-1 U.Z.Z secret organization (The Secret Show) Level 4-2 Tweedys' farm (Chicken Run) Level 4-3 (Boss included) Jump City (Teen Titans GO!) (Bonus Level) Elmore (The Amazing World of Gumball) (2nd Bonus Level) Chapter 5 Duloc + Farquaad's Palace (Shrek) Level 5-1 (Boss included) Far Far Away Kingdom (Shrek 2) Level 5-2 (Boss included) Rumpelstiltskin's Castle (Shrek Forever After) Level 5-3 (Boss included) Central Park Zoo (Madagascar) (Bonus Level) Chapter 6 Radiator Springs (Cars) Level 6-1 Andy's Room (Toy Story) (Bonus Level) Wallace And Gromit's House (Wallace And Gromit) Level 6-2 The Sewer (Flushed Away) Level 6-3 Enemies Mini Games Freezing Game-The game that lets players use a freeze ray to freeze the other players/CPUs, the last player standing wins the game. This game can be unlocked by completing the 1st Levels. Lightning Game-Thunderbolt X strikes lightning at the players/CPUs and they have to keep from getting struck, last player/CPU standing wins. This game can be unlocked by completing the 2nd levels. Dodgeball-All the playable characters in the game will be available in this mini-game, Team 1 will the Awesome Team (from Digimon Pokémon Zexal Fusion X) and Team 2 will be The Darks (also from Digimon Pokémon Zexal Fusion X) or will be randomized into different teams. Last team standing wins. This game can be unlocked by completing the 3rd levels. Yu-Gi-Oh DUEL-Options will be the game changes (1 vs 1,2 vs 2, 3 vs 3 or 4 v 4), then the player will freely choose his/her own characters from the game (for a team if 2 vs 2, 3 vs 3 or 4 vs 4), Each team/duelist will have 4000 Life Points, duelists can lose them when their monster is in Attack Mode and was destroyed and/or getting attacked directly by a monster in ATK mode. A team/duelist can win by defeating their opponents/the other team they/he/she is/are dueling. The last team/duelist standing wins the Duel. Boss Rush-Bosses from the game will be put in random places and characters from the game will be randomly chosen, the player's/players' objective is to defeat all the bosses in the mini-games (as possible). This game can be unlocked by completing the 4th levels. Category:GAMES (Mixels Version) Category:Mixels Articles